Humanity's Strongest Team
by CatG0d
Summary: Squad Leader Levi and Mikasa Ackerman have eyes, but they do not see. Not what lies deep within. Will one event change the way they see each other? (Manga spoilers)
1. Session One

_**Author's Note**: Hello, everyone! This is the first fanfiction I have written in a WHILE and I've been meaning to write something on these two. They're on of my favorite ships in the series, and I just had to write something about them. This won't be as long as any of my other stories, but it will definitley get the point across. I hope you guys enjoy!_

* * *

_Session One_

The Garrison, who were ever useless on their part, couldn't keep up with their work on maintaining the wall. As usual. It wasn't anyone's surprise, either. They just went with it. However, the Recon Corp were there just in time to pick up the slack, since no one else had the courage to do so.

This was a mission for few soldiers, and Mikasa was handpicked to be one of them. The raven sat perched on her horse, grasping the reigns, but in disgust rather than determination.

She was scheduled to work the Captain today, Squad Leader Levi.

Oh, how she detested him.

Eren would have joined them, but Hanji had him back at headquarters to do some Titan experiments. He was reluctantt at first, but somehow, they got him to stay. However, since he was staying, Mikasa felt it her duty to stay behind, as well.

Sadly, Levi wasn't going to have that.

Today was a simple clean-out mission. Exterminate all Titans surrounding the wall. Therefore, twenty six soldiers were chosen to deal with the vermin.

Commander Erwin was among the soldiers, galloping on his horse before the gate as he turned towards the reluctant soldiers sitting on their horses, "Today is a simple extermination mission. We go in, we complete the task, we get out. I want no casualties today, you hear?" The blonde commander ordered.

The raven peered to the side, where the Captain moved next to her, pausing on his horse as his steel grey eyes stared in front of him, "You ready, Ackerman?"

Taking a hand and lifting the red fabric of her muffler to her face, covering her mouth, Mikasa sneered forward, "Let's just get this over with." It was already annoying enough that they had to do the Garrison's job because they were too damn lazy to do anything for themselves. However, it was a lot better than what they were doing five years ago. At least now they were aware that the wall was not, indeed, impenetrable.

With the whip of the reigns, Mikasa was off on her horse, galloping out of the gate and into the open. Levi followed directly behind her, not wasting any time to bark orders at her.

"Let's not charge into battle recklessly," He spoke, the sounds of the wind blowing in their ears, "There are two 12 meter classes, and three 6 meter classes close by."

She knew that. The reason why the Captain was repeating known information to her was unknown to the girl.

Was it that he was just as unsettled as she was? That he needed to talk nonsense to lift the mood?

No. The Captain didn't care about such trivial things. And neither did Mikasa.

It didn't take long before the two of them caught sight of a red flare surging up beyond a patch of trees in the distance. Everyone was already spread out in a wide formation in order to eradicate the Titans, so finding them was only a matter of time.

_(red) flare: signal to other formations that a Titan has been spotted_

"A titan," Mikasa stated, taking note of the red flare from their right. As she spoke, she veered the reigns of her horse, telling it to go in the direction of the flare. It didn't take them long to spot the Titan, since it was a 12 meter class, "I'll kill it with utmost haste." She said, charging off toward the Titan blindly, seeing how it had captured one of the soldiers already in its huge hands.

However, a figure to her left caught her off guard, and the sound of the Captain's voice yelling her name filled her ears.

"Ackerman!"

Her eyes shot in the direction of the figure, and all she saw was teeth. And the smell of rotten breath filled her nostrils. An abberant had pounced at her, knocking her off of her horse, and tumbling onto the ground.

It didn't take her long to feel the crushing weight of something on her chest, and her lungs felt like they were going to collapse.

_(black) flare: signal to other formations that an abberant has been spotted_

A black flare, shot by Levi, was sent into the air to signal the others about the abberant that had attacked Mikasa. Her horse was now mounted on top of her, its dead weight crushing her ribs slowly and painfully. The oxygen in her lungs was depleting by the second.

"You idiot," Levi scolded as he approached the girl, lifting himself off of his horse and attempting to push the dead one off of Mikasa, "What the hell were you thinking?" To be honest, he was more pissed off that he had to push this dead animal off of Mikasa and dirty his hands.

She would have returned with retort of her own, but the overwhelming weight on her chest caused her to be speechless, nothing but strangled gasps coming from her lips.

The horse did not come off of her all the way, but it was enough for her to wiggle out. She winced as she attempted to stand, and Levi grasped her by the arm, pulling her in the direction of his horse.

"Are you hurt?" He asked in a harsh tone.

Her ribs were bruised, and most likely cracked, but she nodded her head.

"Good. Get your ass into gear."

Levi wanted her to get onto his horse, and leave him alone with the abberant. As she climbed onto the horse, she quickly spoke up, "But, Heichou-" She protested, but the Captain was quick to cut her off. It wasn't safe for him to be alone with a Titan, let alone an abberant, in the middle of nowhere with barely anywhere to use his 3D Maneuver Gear. This was a dangerous task, on his part.

"I said get the hell out of here!" The dark-haired male shouted, slapping the horse on the behind to get it going, sending Mikasa off toward the 12 meter class to save the other soldiers.

As she rode off into the distance, Mikasa gazed over her shoulder to the Captain, who was already in the air and swinging around the abberant.

"Be careful... Levi," She mused, as if he could hear.

The raven soldier galloped into battle, wincing at the pain in her ribs, but she chose to ignore it for the sake of her other comrades who obviously needed her help. A screaming man in the hands of the 12 meter class struggled for freedom, but was slowly being crushed by the Titan's massive grip.

Mikasa brought her legs up in the crouching position on her horse as it galloped, trying to keep her balance before sending herself into the air with her 3D Gear. The hook attached to the bottom of the Titan's back, allowing her to swing across into a harsh, horizontal slash to the back of the Titan's knees. This caused it to fall, dropping the person in its hands.

Seeing the opportunity to strike, Mikasa ran up the Titan's back, delivering the killing blow, instantly killing the creature as it slowly began to evaporate into steam.

"Mikasa! You saved me!" The Recon Corp man shouted at her in appreciation while she stood on top of the Titan carcass, "Thank you so much!"

Her grey-blue hues glanced down at him, "You should get back. Call your horse and get back with your formation." She ordered as her own horse approached her and she dropped herself onto its back. Without another word, she galloped off into Levi's direction.

* * *

The Captain found this abberant to be quite... stubborn. He also found that trying to attach his 3D gear to the back of its neck to be bothersome, since it was so fast.

"Dammnit, Ackerman," He hissed through his teeth, "What's taking you so long?"

While on foot, Levi was practically defenseless. He had no trees or buildings to his advantage here. Glancing around, he spotted a patch of trees in the distance.

_If I could just get to those patch of trees, I could maneuver through them and kill this abberant without further problems._

It was risky, but it was his only choice. Levi started running, making his way through the plain and into the patch of woods, keeping mind of the abberant following closely behind, ready to eat him up in one whole bite. Reaching the patch of trees was the most difficult part, but Levi had made it there, ready to swing and maneuver through the trees to kill the Titan and regroup with Mikasa... if the fool was even still alive.

No. She was strong, just like him.

They were humanity's strongest team.

... Even if she was an idiot.

Perching himself on a branch, the Captain observed the abberant as it attempted to climb, but Levi saw his moment of opportunity and jumped, swinging around just in time to slash across the Titan's neck, killing it as it was just halfway up the tree. With it preoccupied like that, that gave Levi the perfect opportunity to make his move.

He landed on his feet as the 3D Gear lowered him to the ground, and the Captain made his way out of the patch of woods to see the younger girl galloping toward him.

_Just in time, Ackerman._

"Heichou!" She called out, spotting him, "Are you unhurt?"

The Captain offered a light scoff, "Don't underestimate your Squad Leader," He stepped toward the horse as it stopped in front of him, "Move." Levi ordered as he swung his leg over, seating himself in front of her, ready to take on the steering, "We need to regroup with the others." The Captain motioned toward the red flares in the distance, signaling for more titans. Probably the last of them.

Mikasa paused in her actions, unsure of whether or not to wrap her arms around Levi's chest in order to keep from falling. A light blush came to her cheeks, but she shook her head, ignoring her thoughts and finally wrapping her arms around his torso as they took off. This simple action caused the Captain to lightly glance over his shoulder at the girl, his expression softening, if only for a moment, and continuing on.

* * *

_**Author's Note:** What did you guys think? Starting off a little slow and with some Titan action for my first chapter! This chapter was also completely one-shot and lame. I'm thinking on making this a small series of about five or six chapters. That'll probably sum up the whole thing. This story will probably get a little mature for some readers, so beware to the readers who don't like reading things like that (Nothing smutty, I promise.) Anyway, leave a review and let me know what you guys think!_


	2. Session Two

Session Two

"I dedicate this round to Humanity's Strongest Team; Levi and Mikasa!" One of the Recon Corps members declared, raising his glass along with many others, "If it wasn't for them, we all wouldn't have survived today."

Mikasa, who sat at a table with a glass of water in front of her (since she was too young to imbibe), only stared at the liquid that filled her cup as the others cheered along with the man. The Captain sat at a different table with Hanji, sipping out of his coffee cup with indifference.

Her childhood friend sat alongside her, and Mikasa could tell Eren felt uneasy, "Eren?" She inquired, taking notice of his mood.

"It isn't fair!" He shouted, slapping his palms to the table and standing up, "Why is it that you get all the credit, huh? Why I couldn't I be out there today?! I should be the one to eradicate all the Titans, not you!"

The raven stared at the shouting boy in front of her, and the whole room was quiet. All eyes were on them, "Eren..." She whispered, not wanting to draw attention to themselves, "Please sit down."

"Don't try and console me, Mikasa," Eren snapped, "It isn't going to work." And with that, the brunette turned and made his way out of the room, and Mikasa was quick to follow.

"Eren!" She called, standing up to pursue him, but a shot of pain surged through her torso, and she flinched, hoping that no one else noticed. After she recovered, she continued her pursuit.

Levi watched from the table across the room, peering out from his coffee cup as he took another drink. Closing his eyes, he set down his cup with a sigh, resting his chin atop of his hand, "... What a brat," He simply stated, mostly to himself.

* * *

Midnight came quickly, and Mikasa found herself outside Eren's room, who still hadn't finished his temper tantrum. He had thrown her out, refusing to speak to her or see her. Why was he being so stubborn?

Her delicate hand touched the wooden door, staring at the ground as he simply stood there, listening for whatever rustled about on the other side. Something inside her longed for that door to open. She wanted to apologize to Eren. She wanted to make it up to him.

"Ackerman." A voice said from down the hall. Mikasa didn't have to look to know who it was. It was Squad Leader Levi."You should have those injuries looked at. I can't afford to have my finest soldier straining herself with an injury like that."

"-I'm fine," She said quickly, "It's nothing I can't handle."

Levi didn't like that answer. Instead, he grasped her arm, swinging her around so she wasn't in front of the door anymore, but she was rather pushed up against the wall on the opposite end, forcing to look at the shorter man, "When I tell you to do something, I expect you to do it. Just because you're ranked number one in your class, doesn't give you a right to do whatever you please."

Mikasa stared at the man, narrowing her eyes in disgust as she shook him off, "Fine." She sneered, crossing her arms and looking away,"If it means that much to you."

Her mind averted to earlier, riding on that horse with Levi. She remembered how uncomfortable she felt, to wrap her arms around him like that. No matter how much she tried to be strong, she was still fifteen years old. She still had insecurities.

To perhaps flee from her own thoughts, she turned away, beginning to walk away to the infirmary, like Levi had ordered her to do.

"Don't take this as concern for you, Ackerman," Levi reminded her with his arms folded, "It's just a Captain looking out for his soldier."

Mikasa clenched her teeth, forcing herself to simply walk away without another word. But something else nagged at her more than anything else.

Why did he have to clarify that for her in the first place?

That thought stuck with her the whole walk to the infirmary.

* * *

The infirmary was already accompanied by two other soldiers from the expedition earlier today, and it was only just now that Mikasa was making her way there. As she lay there in the bed, she stared at the ceiling, feeling the pressure of the dressings around her torso. They were so heavily wrapped around her, that she didn't even wear a shirt, that these dressings simply formed around her torso.

It was a good thing she had a curtain around her bed, or she would have a shirt on.

She was worried about Eren. Did he even know she was in here? Probably not... Or he would be in here.

At least that was what Mikasa wanted to believe.

What was going on in reality took a moment to catch up to Mikasa, because she had just noticed the Captain standing there, waiting for her to notice him. Caught off guard, the raven flinched, sitting up quickly with a wince, but brought the blanket up to cover herself away from the Captain's eyes, "Have you ever heard of knocking?!" She retorted, fighting back the blush that dared to dust her cheeks.

"I did," He stated.

Oh. Mikasa must have been too busy thinking to hear him.

Levi continued, "You still feeling unwell?" He asked.

She took a moment to answer, grasping the cloth of the blanket and keeping it held at her chest, "I'll be alright," Mikasa answered, "Is that all you wanted?"

"No. I wanted to ask you about Eren Jaeger."

Mikasa took a moment to register his words, "... What about him?"

"What is your relationship to him?" His words were stern. He was completely serious. Scary, even.

"Why do you want to know?"

Levi was persistent, "Just answer the damn question, Ackerman."

He probably saw the events that unfolded last night with Eren. How she had chased after him once he left the dining hall. How she was standing outside his bedroom at midnight, waiting for him to come out.

Mikasa had a nagging feeling that something about the scenario _bothered _him. Like he couldn't stand the thought of Mikasa and Eren having a possible relationship.

Was he... jealous?

"Eren is my family," Mikasa answered after a long pause of silence. Yes, she loved him more than anything. Yes, she wished that Eren could love her like she loved him. But that just didn't seem like it was going to happen.

The Captain probed further, "He sure acts like a brat to someone who is his family." Referring to last night, probably.

"Forgive me, Heichou, but..." Mikasa trailed off, thinking if it was wise to continue, "These are rather strange questions to be asking one of your soldiers."

"-Don't get the wrong idea." He insisted, "I simply can't have my soldiers mingling around with each other. You're all at that age." Levi had a strong tone of voice, but did he really beliebe his own words? Something about the way he was speaking to Mikasa told her so.

When Mikasa didn't answer, Levi simply turned away, folding the curtain over so he could leave, "That'll be all. As you were."

And with that, the Captain left. And Mikasa was more confused about him than ever.

* * *

_**Author's Note:** Oooooh there's some jealousy here! The next chapter is where the good stuff starts! Stay tuned, and leave a review and tell me what you think!_


End file.
